1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to two-wheeled motor vehicles, and more particularly to apparatus and methods for controlling the engine of a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The design of powered two-wheeled vehicles such as motorcycles is a difficult task. On one hand, the motorcycles must include numerous performance related features that appeal to purchasers. On the other hand, the space available for such components is very limited. In addition, the weight of the various components must be kept to a minimum.
A desirable motorcycle feature is a tip sensor that detects whether the motorcycle is in an upright attitude or whether it has tipped over. A prior tip sensor employed a pendulum that swung in a housing. The pendulum contained two spaced apart magnets. If the housing tilted sufficiently, one of the magnets approached an associated sensing devise and caused it to actuate an appropriate electrical circuit.
Another prior inclination sensor included a metal sleeve that was slideable along an arcuate beam. As the beam tilted in space, the sleeve approached one of the beam ends, where it made electrical contact with an appropriate circuit.
The pendulum and slideable sleeve sensors were complicated and bulky. In addition, their reliability was suspect.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,595 shows an inclination sensor that mounts to a circuit board of a motorcycle. Although of relatively simple and compact design, the sensor of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,595 patent did not find widespread commercial acceptance.
Thus, a need exists for improvements in inclination sensors for motorcycle use.